Shadow The Human
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow is in desperate need of a disguise to hide from GUN, so he runs to Sonic and Tails in need of help, he didn't expect to become human. * * Rated T for swearing and light adult humour.
1. Suit Up

**Shadow The Human**

**Chapter 1: Suit up!**

Sonic and Tails were sitting in their house, just relaxing on this quiet day. All of a sudden there was a thunderous knock on the door. "Woah! Someone needs to see us badly." Sonic said with surprise he got up from the sofa and went to the front door. He looked out of the peeping hole and saw Shadow who looked afraid and anxious. "It's Shadow." Sonic said to himself and opened the door.

Shadow flung himself inside in a hurry looking panicked. "Sonic! You have to help me!" Shadow yelled frantically. "GUN are after me again, but they're even stronger this time! They've really been planning this out."

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Sonic asked.

"Hide me or something… anything!" Shadow exclaimed.

Tails came out of the living room to see Shadow. "I have an idea… I've been working on something lately, something that will help you stay hidden from GUN." Tails said. "Follow me to my workshop." he added and made his way outside to the small garage like building that was his workshop.

"Is this something that's going to make me invisible?" Shadow asked.

"No, it's going to disguise you." Tails said and walked over to the darkest corner of the room. He pulled a big white sheet off of a large machine. "If you get inside of it… it'll change your species." he explained.

"That's excellent! It'll definitely keep me hidden, I could walk straight past a couple of GUN soldiers and they'd never suspect me." Shadow said triumphantly.

"Umm, Tails, are you sure this is safe?" Sonic asked. "What if you kill him, or he comes out mutated or something?"

"Don't worry Faker, I'll be fine." Shadow snapped and went inside the machine. "I'll do anything to stay out of prison."

Tails closed the machine, they could hear Shadow but couldn't see him. "Do I get to chose what I turn into?" he asked.

"No… sorry." Tails said nervously and began fiddling with the control panel.

"What will you turn me into then?" Shadow asked, there was no answer. "A bat? A fox? Echidna?" he guessed. Tails still didn't answer.

"Are you ready Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Yes!" Shadow said confidently and boldly. There was a bright flash inside that nearly blinded the dark hedgehog, he felt a sharp pain all over his body.

"Holy shit!" he yelled. "You didn't say it would hurt!"

"What do you expect Shadow… your body is being shaped into something different, of course it isn't going to feel amazing!" Sonic yelled.

After a few seconds it was over. "Hmph, it's dark in here… I can't see what I am…" Shadow said from inside, his voice sounded the same. "Wait, did this ceiling get lower?"

"I'll turn on the lights in there so you can take a look at what you've turned into." Tails flicked a switch.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?" Shadow roared from inside.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"I'M HUMAN! I'M A FUCKING _HUMAN_!" he snared at the top of his voice. Sonic burst out in laughter. "Shut up Faker!"

"Shadow, are you okay, is everything in the right place?" Tails asked.

"Don't give me all of that you little brat! Why didn't you tell me I would be human?" he growled.

"You wouldn't have agreed to it otherwise. Please Shadow, don't be mad, you'll do great as a human and I can always change you back." Tails tried to convince him.

"No you can't, this is the only way I'll stay free this time." Shadow said.

"Come on Shadow, you'll enjoy being human, they have more rights than we do." Sonic said. "You'll have a great time."

"I'm going to open the doors now Shadow." Tails said.

"NO!" Shadow snapped. "You can't!"

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"I'm… naked. Humans need a lot more cover than we do. I need some clothes." Shadow said feeling embarrassed.

"We don't have any human clothes." Sonic said.

"Go and buy some then!" Shadow yelled. "I'll pay you back."

"Alright Shadow. I'll be back soon." Sonic said, he picked up some money from the side table and left.

Sonic returned five minutes later. "Shadow, come out, I have the clothes now." Sonic said. "I'm not sure if they're you're size…" he said nervously.

"You got underwear, shoes and _everything_?" Shadow asked.

"Umm… no, just a jumper and trousers." Sonic said nervously.

"Damn you Faker." Shadow growled.

"You've gotta come out to get them." Sonic sniggered.

"No! I have nothing to cover my sensitive parts!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Use your hands." Sonic sniggered.

"No! They're too small and… _it's_ too big. Humans are awkwardly proportioned." Shadow said anxiously. Sonic was in hysterics. "SHUT UP FAKER!"

"Shadow, I'll only open the doors a little bit and I'll pass the clothes through the gap." Tails said, the door whirred open ajar and the clothes came through, Shadow snatched them.

"Thanks." he said insincerely. He slipped the clothes on and came out. Sonic began sniggering. The woollen jumper was stretching and tight against Shadow's skin and he had to hold up his trousers to stop them from falling down.

"The jumper's too small!" Sonic screeched with laughter. "And the trousers… are like fat people's trousers on you." he added. "What's more is… I think you have the jumper on back to front…" he sniggered.

"If I didn't have to hold these up, I'd be kicking you're tiny ass right now." Shadow growled. "What did you do Faker?! Did you just pick up random clothes without looking at the sizes?"

"Yeah, sorry." he said trying to hold back the laughter. "Don't blame me, I have no idea about human sizes!"

"Sonic… go out and get a bigger jumper and a much smaller pair of trousers… NOW!" Shadow snarled.

"Okay, sorry!" Sonic said and left again.

Shadow looked at Tails feeling embarrassed. "Shadow… here's a mirror if you want to see yourself properly." he said and pointed to a long and thin mirror, one Shadow could use to see his whole body. He was tall, slim with slight muscle on his arms, his eyes were still red and his heir was scruffy, black and covered his ears and went down to his neck at the back. His skin was a light olive colour. He gave a cocky smile which showed his teeth, his abnormally large canines were still there.

"I… don't look that bad." he said sounding smug, he took off his shirt, with some struggle since he was still holding up his trousers, to reveal a slight patch of dark hair on his chest and a light hairs on his arms, but they were hardly noticeable. He had an almost flat stomach and a faint six pack. "Ha!" he said but his eyes widened when he nearly dropped his trousers to reveal his bottom half, which he didn't want to do.

Sonic soon returned again and gave him the clothes that he had picked up. A bigger black jumper that actually fit and a black pair of trousers that fit too, he put them both on. "Well done Faker, you've actually done it." Shadow said with a smirk. "These are as bit tight though…" he complained looking at his legs.

"It's the style apparently." Sonic said and shrugged.

"I wish you had just remembered underwear or something… you don't know how uncomfortable this is to wear with out it." Shadow said, his cheeks going red.

"For chaos' sake! Humans are so needy!" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm not going to out again, if I'm seen buying human underwear my reputation will be at risk!" he said and folded his arms.

"I'll do it then." Shadow sighed. "If only I had fitting shoes… human feet are so small, my shoes won't fit." he looked into the machine where his gloves and shoes had been left behind.

"Maybe I'll have something you can wear, I've kept shoes from when I was younger." Tails said and went to the house to see if he could find something in his wardrobe. He came out with some old white and red sneakers.

"Hmm…these are still a little bit big but I'm sure I'll be able to cope…." he sighed. "I need socks though… otherwise my feet will get blisters." he added.

"Aww!" Sonic exclaimed. "Seriously Shadow, just go out and get some, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You've never worn shoes without socks, so you don't know what it's like!" Shadow complained.

"I have." Sonic retorted. "So it's fine."

"Yeah, well, with fur it is fine but I don't have fur!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I'll got and get some socks you can borrow…" Sonic sighed and went into the house.

Shadow got the socks he needed, they very baggy but they made his feet a lot more comfortable. "Right, I'm off to equip myself with _proper_ clothes." Shadow said and left.

"I don't think Shadow's very happy with you Tails." Sonic said worriedly. "He hates humans and now he's become one."

"It's only temporary." Tails shrugged.

Shadow made his way to where he could buy some clothes, he knew where since he had walked past human clothes shops many times in the high streets nearby. "I'm going to get myself some proper clothes…" he grumbled. "Sonic has no idea…"

Shadow went to the nearest bank and got some of the money out of his account that he could spend. He then walked into one of the shops and started to browse, he immediately felt embarrassed. "These are women's clothes…" he said under his breath to himself and left as quickly as he could.

Then he saw what he needed and went into the shop that he saw men's clothes in. He picked up all of the essentials and a couple of outfits not forgetting a dark hoodie and sunglasses, despite being human he still felt that it was necessary to his himself. He wished he could just return to Sonic's house in a second but he couldn't run without his special shoes and powers, he had to do it the long way and walk.

He walked back into the workshop where the two of them were still. "Okay Sonic, this is the kind of decency I was looking for when I asked for clothes." Shadow said and dumped the bags on the floor. Sonic bent down and looked through the bags.

"Aww… look at these." Sonic teased and held the boxers Shadow had brought, in the air. "Your little guy will be all safe and comfy."

Shadow snatched the boxers off of Sonic and snarled at him. "Shadow, that attitude doesn't work as well in your human body. You just look kind of retarded." Shadow gave Sonic the death stare. "Woah… that does _not _look retarded." Sonic said stepping back and feeling uneasy. A lock of Shadow's dark hair had fallen front of his eyes as he looked down on Sonic and it darkened the top of his face, it made him look all the more sinister.

Shadow bent down and went through the bags, he picked out a pair of black trousers and a pair of jeans. "_These_, are what I would wear… something that isn't going to crush and suffocate my crotch." Shadow growled. Sonic couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, he tried to suppress it, but it was no use. Shadow moved on feeling as though he could explode with anger. "Not woollen itchy and tight jumpers Sonic, comfortable baggy T-shirts." he growled and got out a few of T-shirts, one was dark red and one was grey and one was black.

"Why did you get so many?" Sonic asked.

"Well, humans need to change clothes a lot more often then we do." Shadow said sounding uncomfortable. "And it was three of the price of two… so why not?" he added.

The adolescent male got out more clothes from the bag, he got out the black hoodie. "Since humans have a lack of fur… they need extra clothes to keep them warm." he said and dumped it on the floor. "_Socks_, Sonic." Shadow over pronounced as though he were trying to talk to a toddler. "And sunglasses, because this'll all be for nothing if someone spots these red eyes. No human has red eyes."

"You'll be fine Shadow, if anyone asks we'll just say you're a photograph." Sonic joked. Shadow gave him the death glare and put on the plain black sunglasses. "That look doesn't work if no one can see your eyes."

Shadow just gave a "Hmph." picked up his bags and left the room to go and change.

When he came back he looked like a normal 'teenager'. Wearing casual trousers, hoodie and dark red sneakers. "Woah… you're ready to shop lift sweets and hang out at the park after dark in that Shadow." Sonic teased when he saw Shadow in the hoody and sunglasses.

"SHUT UP FAKER! Not all people who wear hoodies are shoplifters, don't stereo type!" Shadow put the hood up looking miserable. "Here's the money that I owe you." he said and chucked a few notes at Sonic. "Thanks Tails, I appreciate your efforts." Shadow said monotonously. "Now I need to go and test something."

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Mischeif

**Shadow The Human **

**Chapter 2: Mischief**

Shadow took a casual walk towards the city centre, while before he would get stares from all, he only got stares by a few tutting elderly and mothers who disliked the presence of suspicious looking teens. "Stereotyping idiots." Shadow muttered under his breath.

As a human, Shadow had a bigger stomach and metabolism which meant he needed more food, more often. Feeling his stomach complaining he walked into the nearest bakery where he could take away something simple to eat. He ordered a simple sandwich and left. He wasn't called scum by other customers or those serving him and wasn't given the wrong amount of change like he would do when he was a hedgehog. It disgusted Shadow that humans got treated so much better than humanoids did.

He sat on a bench and dug into his sandwich, for the first time, without a care. He didn't have to keep his guard up and didn't have to keep a look out for any bullying diligent teenagers that wanted to throw things at him… he was one.

When a defenceless anthrop_** (A/N: anthropomorphic creature, humanoid, creatures like Sonic, Tails etc. I don't like to call them Mobians as there is no mention of Mobius in the games, they're not on Mobius.)**_ was getting attacked, pieces of rubbish, rocks, dirt thrown at them across the road, Shadow found it hard not to get involved, for the sake of the victim. He got up and ran far away from the scene before he exploded at the disrespectful youths and blew his cover.

As his ran at a slightly faster than average, human speed, his hood came down and his bristly hair blew in the wind, he had to put a lot more work into his muscles in order to run at a speed which Shadow classed as pathetic. He began to sweat and breathe heavily after running for a ten seconds, after running for a full minutes he had to stop. Shadow felt so warm on the inside of his hoody but he didn't want to take it off, he wanted to stay hidden.

After walking for a little longer, Shadow began to see a high metallic chained fence in the distance. "Hmph. GUN." Shadow smirked. "It's time to go and test this out." he said under his breath confidently and walked on quickly.

He got to the desolate area, covered with dry, dusty dirt. This place was not a place for a youth like him, but on the inside Shadow wasn't just an innocent teen. With his hood up and his sunglasses on, his identity was pretty much hidden. With his hands in his pockets and posture slightly slouched he casually walked by the fence.

The GUN guards inside saw him but seemed to be taking no notice of him. They watched as he walked around the perimeter several times, coming closer and further away. "What's up with that kid?" one of the guards asked his colleges after Shadow passed for a fifth time.

"Must be bored." he shrugged. It began to get dark as the sun was setting.

Noticing that they were just letting him get on, Shadow decided to step it up, when he got near them again he leaned against the fence. If he had done this as a hedgehog, he would have gotten a bullet in the back. "How are you doing there?" one of the guard asked in a friendly tone. "Are you bored?"

"No… I am thoroughly enjoying myself." Shadow's back was still turned so they couldn't see his face but they could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"That's good." the guards were expecting the boy, Shadow, to have a smile on his face by the sound of his voice before but the smile had turned into a scowl, he could feel his hatred for GUN and the human race as a whole build up inside of him. The mutilator grounds were very nearly being trespassed and they were encouraging him with petty conversation. Shadow took himself off of the fence and began to walk away. "Where are you off to?"

"Home, I have a curfew." Shadow lied trying to sound as anger-less as possible. When he was at a large distance and he was sure they could hear him he let his anger out. "BASTARDS! I could just crush them and their pathetic, disgusting attitudes!" Shadow gritted his teeth in fury, he had now reached the inner city again, he kicked a nearby bin in rage, it tipped over and rolled down the street.

"HEY!" came a shout, Shadow turned to see a police officer come over to him, his eyes widened, Shadow had done it now. The officer walked over to him looking irritated, Shadow didn't bother to run, he would seem even more guilty then. "Are you going to pick that up or what?"

"Umm… sure." Shadow said with uncertainty and walked after the rolling bin, he the put it back in it's place.

"I don't want to see you do that again or I'll have you on litter picking duty for a week!" he threatened Shadow and left. The young boy's mouth gaped open, if he had done that as a hedgehog he would have been arrested, or rather the police would have failed to arrest him.

"Fucking prick!" Shadow walked off in the opposite direction of the officer and let out his anger.

Shadow noticed that he was quite a long way away from Sonic's house. He couldn't go to his own house because it would be surrounded GUN soldiers. He then turned his head to see a bus stop. "Hmm, I think I should try the wonders of public transport." Shadow smirked and said to himself and sat down on the bench. He folded one leg over the other and crossed his arms looking smug.

There was a anthrop already sat there and it shuffled away from Shadow out of fear. Shadow decided he wouldn't react to it but felt so low since others were fearing him, while he was in such a useless form. The bus arrived and it seemed to be heading to where he wanted to go. He got on for free since he looked under 16 and the young Anthrop had to pay, then get out and walk in through the back entrance. Shadow felt his teeth begin to grind as he sat down, he didn't realised that this happened to his kind.

The journey was safe and slow for the first few minutes, this made Shadow bored, in his mind he wished something exiting would happen. All of a sudden the bus sped up, Shadow began to feel uneasy. There were worried mutters from the other passengers, then the bus ran a red light. "SHIT!" Shadow cried out and looked out of his window with wide and terrified eyes. "Why did I try this!?"

There were screams and complaints from the rest of the passengers. Several of them pressed their buttons several times but the driver just sped up. Shadow held onto his seat as tightly as he could and hoped for the best. The bus skipped more and more red lights, the other passengers were now in full panic. Shadow decided it was about time he did something about it, he got out of his seat. "KID SIT DOWN!" the man behind him yelled.

"I have to stop him!" Shadow yelled, the bus swerved and his hood came down. "I'll knock him out and drive the bus to safety or something."

"You?! You're like fifteen, you're too young to drive, don't be stupid!" the man yelled. "Do yourself a favour and hold on tight."

Shadow shook his head and went out into the middle of the bus, trying to make an attempt to get to the front. While he was up the bus ran another red light and failed to dodge the cars going by, there was a crash, the heroic teen was thrown off of the floor and out of his window. When he hit the floor, for Shadow, everything went black.

The hedgehog in disguise woke up hours later in a hospital bed. "Huh? Where am I?" he rasped. He looked at himself, he was under the covers of his bed, his hoody wasn't on him and his sunglasses were on the side table. Shadow got up and picked up his things. "No, you have to stay in bed, you have some bad injuries." one of the nurses said, she looked to be about in her thirties.

Shadow turned around and gave her the death glare. "Don't give me that young man, do as you are told!" she yelled. Shadow's eyes widened. "You have slight internal damage so I would suggest minimal movement otherwise you may need surgery." hearing this, Shadow dropped his things and got back under the covers. "Thank you." she said. "It's very busy right now because of that crash and you were very lucky, you're one of the only people who came out with so little injuries." she said solemnly.

Shadow's eyes widened. He could have died, he doubted that he still had his immortality in his human form, that could have been the end of him. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Shadow said to himself as he began to panic. "I'm getting Tails to change me back as soon as I get out of here."

Shadow then began to feel even more uneasy as he saw his worst enemy walk into the room, The Commander but then he remembered that he could never be recognised in this form, and relaxed. Shadow then felt awful when he saw that he was going to see a young girl who had had horrendous injuries that must have been his granddaughter or something similar. He felt ashamed, like he could have done more.

Shadow called for the nurse again. "Hey… can you tell me everything you know about this accident?" Shadow asked in a loud voice so she could hear him, she turning around and walked back over to him.

"Well, there were ten people on the bus… and three anthrops." she started. Shadow felt his hands tighten against his quilt, he was filled with anger again, it was as if his kind weren't even classed as people. "All anthrops survived but are in a terrible state, five humans died, five survived including you, that girl over there and the other three are in surgery."

Shadow cringed. "And… the driver?" he asked.

"Got out with a mere scratch." She said, she sounded disgusted and angry, she looked it too. Shadow looked down to hide his face, he felt a strong urge to cry, these were tears of guilt and anger.

"I… wish I could have done more." he rasped, his words were hard to get out past the lump in his throat. "I… tried to save them… I wanted to stop the driver but by the time I got up… the bus… crashed and I don't remember anything past there."

"Your body was found nearly ten meters away from the bus, you were nearly crushed by several over vehicles since you landed in the road." she said solemnly. Shadow felt sick in his stomach. "I'll… leave you to it then." she said nervously as she watched the bed sheets under his face become damp, he was obviously crying. Shadow tried his best to hide his tears or at least stop crying, he let out a frustrated cry,

"Damn it!" he shouted out.

The Commander turned around from the patient he was visiting across the room, he looked at Shadow, in the direction the yelled had come from. "Strange… I could have sworn I could hear that rodent…" he pondered.

Shadow heard this and he gritted his teeth in anger. When The Commander turned his back again the youth couldn't help but take advantage. He stuck both middle fingers up at him while giving him the death glare, he kept them up.

The Commander turned around again because he had a strong feeling that there was something he needed to see. Shadow's eyes widened as The Commander noticed the youth's middle fingers, being held up, towards him. He stomped over to the boy in fury. "What do you think you are doing!? Have some respect for me! Do you even realise who I am!?" he yelled.

Shadow's eyes widened, The Commander stepped back in shock. "Red eyes…" he breathed. Shadow felt extremely uneasy.

"L-leave me alone… I'm sorry." he trembled. "I didn't think…"

"Didn't think I'd see you? Youths like you need to be punished for your behaviour! Tell me your full name." The Commander demanded and got out a small notepad and pen from one of his pockets.

"No! Leave me alone, get this maniac away from me!" Shadow exclaimed, acting like a juvenile teen who he didn't deserve it, he'd seen this done many time before by youths so knew what to say.

"I know that voice…" The Commander hissed.

"Oh… shit…" Shadow grumbled, he had been sussed out.

"IT'S YOU!" The Commander exclaimed. Shadow felt his heart sink, this disguise plan had been a failure.

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Just A Kid

**Shadow The Human**

**Chapter 3: Just A Kid**

**I'm starting to think that there really isn't enough humour in this for it to be a humour story, I though I could be funnier but perhaps not. **

All Shadow could do was lie and wait for the outcome of his thoughtless actions. "This all makes sense. It was reported that you took money out of your bank account today… but you were still nowhere to be seen." The Commander said ominously. "You've disguised yourself as a human in order to stay away from us, but it didn't work." he took out a pair of handcuffs from his belt. Shadow's eyes widened, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape but it was in his nature to try and run away, so he shifted to the edge of the bed trying to escape.

Before he knew it, the cuffs were clicked around his right wrist and bars of the headboard on the bed, he was stuck on his bed. "I'll deal with you when my visit to my granddaughter is over." he said and walked across the room.

Shadow lay down in his bed, he wanted to fold his arms but his arm was stuck, he wanted to run away and hide but he was trapped. He felt awkward and embarrassed and he would have to wait before he could get out of everyone else's site.

Then there were whispers from people in the room, injured patients and their visitors. "He's wearing cuffs, he might have had something to do with the crash, maybe he distracted the driver or something." Shadow heard someone say. He began shaking his head to himself. "He needs sorting out-"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Shadow yelled out at the top of his voice. "SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"That's it you piece of scum, you're coming with me right now." The Commander turned around the said. Shadow gave him a death glare but that didn't seem to scare him off, The Commander took the cuff off of the bed and put it on Shadow's left wrist, the youth's hands were cuffed behind his back.

"You should care more about your granddaughter then me." Shadow grunted. "Get off me! Help me! I'm being abused! Call child line!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" The Commander snapped and shot Shadow in the back with a stun gun, he went limp in his grip. The Commander got a lot of looks of disgust and disapproval and disgust from the others in the room. "Th-this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh Grandfather, can't you forget about your job for one hour!" the girl in the bed at the end of the room said sadly.

"Not while I'm in uniform. I'm sorry, I'll be back."

"He won't be back… he cares more about torturing me than he does his own family!" Shadow said with slurred words as he was pushed out of the room while hunched over in pain and weakness.

"Sir, his stuff." the nurse said and passed The Commander Shadow's belongings, he grabbed it and walked out. He then called for backup and a form of transportation and dragged Shadow out of the hospital. "Nice try hedgehog but it didn't work." The Commander sneered. They reached the main exit of the building and a helicopter was just arriving in the emergency helicopter spot, just for Shadow.

"Should have saved that for medical emergencies you scum! You're disgusting, I hate you! You're more concerned about getting me locked up than you are other people's safety." Shadow said, his words were still slurred, the stun gun had put him in a fatigued and tired state.

Without much retaliation, simply because he was unable to, Shadow was shoved into the helicopter and it took off into the sky. "You won't be able to escape… I know you won't jump out of this thing if you're in human form."

"Yeah… because humans are pathetic!" Shadow spat, he still sounded woozy from the shot, he was bent over in his seat, his top half completely slumped over in pain because of his internal injuries.

"Commander, why do you have a kid instead of Shadow, is this some kind of bait?" one of the soldiers who was sitting in the passenger area said.

"This is Shadow, he just disguised himself in human form so that he could hide away from us. That was the wrong move because it caused his defeat." he said in triumph.

"This is Shadow? But he looks so young, he's just a kid." the same man exclaimed as Shadow looked up at them, showing his face of youth and innocence.

"I know…" The Commander said shamefully. "He looks so young… it's hard to believe that we've been after an adolescent all of this time… I always saw him as an adult but now I see he's not even close to that."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm a child! I'm not! I'm physically fifteen, not ten!" Shadow snarled.

"You're still a child! You're not yet eighteen, you're not even sixteen!" The Commander argued.

"Still doesn't make me exempt from imprisonment, does it?" Shadow asked.

"No. You're still the same ultimate life form, so you're still a risk." he explained. Shadow sighed and face the floor again. "I… just can't get over the fact that you're so young." he said sounding distressed.

"So you feel remorse for trying to kill me, wanting to torture me and planning to heartlessly put me into stasis again?" Shadow asked with slight sarcasm. There was no answer but Shadow could tell that his answer was yes.

"How long have you been human?" The Commander asked.

"Since this morning." Shadow answered simply.

"You're doing well then, for an anthrop who has basically just become human, you should be walking around in just shoes and gloves and being a menace to society." The Commander assumed. "And here you are, fully dressed and acting normal." This set Shadow off.

"That's what you think of us?" he snarled. "We're not as primitive as you think!" then he thought back to the morning when Sonic chose the wide trousers and sighed. "I… know a lot more about humans than the average anthrop."

"Why? How? You seem to have a strange interest in us." The Commander questioned. Shadow just gave a simple answer, sounding sinister,

"Know your enemy."

"And what better way is there than to become your enemy." The Commander sounded impressed. "How did you do it?"

"I have my methods." Shadow didn't want to get Sonic and Tails into trouble for helping him, so he gave out no information.

"It doesn't seem so bad now, you being friends with Maria." The Commander realised. Shadow's eyes widened. "And you to being so close… I always imagined you to be kind of…"

"NO! You thought I was some kind of pervert! A paedophile, didn't you?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Well, yes."

"You idiot! You don't understand the relationship I had with Maria so shut up!" Shadow was furious, embarrassed and upset.

"You didn't… see her… sexually did you?" he hesitated.

"NO!" he cried out exasperatedly. "She was too young for that. I would look at a young woman in that way though."

"At your age? Oh my- you've done it, haven't you?" The Commander sounded traumatised.

"None of your business." Shadow sounded smug, there was a smirk on his face. The Commander looked disgusted and shocked. "Believe it or not, I look old for my age in hedgehog form so… it's not so bad. Plus, there is no law for anthrops about it so…" he sighed afterwards and went silent, looking smug. "That'll shut you up."

The Commander didn't like the arrogant look on Shadow's face so without warning he used the stun gun again. Shadow cried out in pain then slumped down again. "I… hate… you…" Shadow rasped, sounding like a drunk teenager who had just been punished by his parents for drinking.

Then there was the sound of another flying vessel from outside, then a thump. "Someone's landed on top of our helicopter!" the pilot yelled from the cockpit. Then the door blasted open and a blue hedgehog who was hanging from the top of the helicopter, swung forward and dropped inside.

"Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed in relief.

"Wow Shadow, you look a state." Sonic teased with a grin.

"Take aim at the hedgehog!" The Commander ordered the soldiers in the room, they all took out their rifles and aimed at Sonic. "Fire!"

Sonic leapt in the air and did a homing attack towards The Commander, hitting the wall behind the man and then grabbing onto his shoulders. "To kill me you're going to have to go through him!" Sonic yelled and dragged pulled The Commander off of his seat and onto the floor.

Shadow watched as Sonic dragged The Commander to the open door of the helicopter. "Let Shadow go or I'll drop him." Sonic threatened and kept a hold of The Commander at the edge.

"Do as he says!" The Commander yelled. "If we're lucky Shadow will die on is way out or something."

The GUN soldiers closest to their prisoner pushed Shadow out of his seat. Shadow grabbed his belongings that were on the floor with a struggle since he hands were behind his back. "Aww Shadow, stop fiddling with your things, give them here." Sonic complained and held out on of his hands. Shadow threw the sunglasses and shoes that were wrapped in his hoody to Sonic. "Now come on!"

Shadow walked over to Sonic and the blue hedgehog pushed The Commander towards the soldiers. "I'm sorry, but I had to do this." Sonic said shamefully. "Shadow, grab onto me."

"No way Faker!"

"Shadow, you have to hold onto me, we're going to jump onto the Tornado." Sonic urged.

"I can do it myself." Shadow growled.

"In human form, bare foot, with injuries?" Sonic said in disbelief, he looked out and waved his hand, Tails flew down in his Tornado at a distance that Sonic could jump to. "You seriously think you can jump this?"

"N-no."

"Hold on then!" Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck and shoulders, Sonic put Shadow's belongings onto his abdomen and picked up his bottom half.

"This is embarrassing." Shadow mumbled.

"What are you wait for, shoot them!" The Commander yelled. They all refused.

"They're just kids." several of them said. Sonic took his chance and leapt for freedom, landing on the wing of the tornado, it flew out of GUN's sight.

Sonic dropped Shadow into the Tornado so he could sit down safely and they travelled back to Tail's workshop. "Shadow, we need to change you back, they know what you look like now anyway and you're at a disadvantage in this form." Tails advised.

"How did you know I was getting captured?" Shadow asked not taking any notice of what was said.

"We heard about the crash and found out that you were in it, when we got there you were being put into a helicopter so I got us back here and we flew out to save you." Sonic explained.

"Thanks." Shadow said nervously, he wasn't the one to thank people so he found it hard to do so. "Before I change back… could I get something to eat?" he asked and sat down on one of the wooden chairs in the room. His eyes widened in pain. "Ah! Ah! No, on second thoughts, change me back now."

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"I have… internal damage… I don't know what it is inside of me that hurts, all I know is that it hurts like hell." Shadow cringed. "If I change back now to my immortal state, it'll heal up quicker and I won't have to go through this pain."

Tails opened up the machine as Sonic helped Shadow up and over to it. Shadow limped inside, feeling the need to bend over slightly because of the pain. Shadow was shut into the machine as soon as they could get him in. "Ready Shadow?" Tails asked.

"More than ready." Shadow sounded confident. The machine was activated and Shadow saw a bright flash, feeling the sharp pain all over. Sonic and Tails heard Shadow cry out in pain from inside again and felt sorry for him. Soon the yells died down, the machine stopped whirring and all was silent.

"Shadow?" Tails called his name nervously. There was no answer. Sonic turned to his friend in a hurry,

"Tails, open up the machine, something could be wrong-"

There was a loud retching sound from inside the machine and then the sound of vomiting. "I think he's fine." Sonic said sounding uncertain. Tails opened the machine doors with the controls, they slid open to reveal a dark hedgehog with large clothes sliding off of him.

"A-am I back to normal?" Shadow asked shakily while leaning against the wall and bending over a puddle of sick.

"Yes Shadow. You're back to normal." Sonic said with a weak smile. "Now come out of there so you can get sorted out."

Shadow slowly walked out, kicking off all of his clothes that were too big for him. He was walking strangely. "What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked when he noticed Shadow's strange way of walking.

"_Socks_." Shadow hissed. Sonic looked down, since Shadow's feet had gotten bigger the small socks were stuck on his feet. Shadow walked over to the chair and pulled them off with a struggle. Now he was completely naked, but that didn't matter for an anthrop.

Tails went to the mirror and grabbed the shoes, socks and gloves Shadow had left behind from before. Shadow put them on silently and solemnly. He then got up and walked to the door. "Thank you." he said emotionlessly and walked out.

"Wait! Shadow, you can't go out in that state!" Sonic called and ran after him. He pulled Shadow back inside. "You gotta wait until you've healed before you go on the run again."

"Sonic, GUN will probably be here any minute." Shadow warned. "And now that you've helped me they'll probably be after you too." the two of them walked over to where Tails was by the machine.

"Shadow. I don't think they'll be after us." Sonic said calmly. "They've realised that we're not adults who are trying to cause havoc for their race and they we're just kids and teens who want to have a good time. So for now you can just chill."

Shadow sighed and folded his arms. "Fine."

"I just can't get over the fact that you were _human_ for a day." Sonic laughed. All of a sudden he was pushed by Shadow with both hands on the torso and the blue hedgehog went tumbling backwards and fell into the machine. Shadow then ran over and pressed the start button.

"Shadow!" Tails exclaimed as the doors closed and started up the transforming process.

"I'm sorry Tails but it had to be done." Shadow said darkly and then smirked. The dark hedgehog then turned to the exit and walked to the door. "Come and talk to me when you've endured being human for a day and we'll see who's laughing then." he said at the doorway and left.

**That's all! Please leave a review. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
